icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1982-83 OHA Senior Season
This is a list of Ontario Hockey Association Senior Standings for the 1982-83 season. OHA Senior A Hockey League Team GP W L T OTL GF GA P Cambridge Hornets 40 32 8 0 - 316 124 64 Petrolia Squires 37 30 6 1 - 237 106 61 Dundas-Hamilton Tigers 37 16 20 1 - 186 214 33 Chatham Maroons 36 16 19 1 - 168 206 33 Woodstock Gems 39 10 27 2 - 158 253 22 Stratford Frams 37 5 31 1 - 143 308 11 ;Semifinals *'Petrolia' - Dundas 4:3 on series (W:L, 8:2, 4:5, 6:5, 2:3, L:W, 4:3 2OT) *'Cambridge' - Chatham (W:L, L:W, 10:3, 7:5, L:W, 8:4, ?) ;Final *'Cambridge' - Petrolia 4:3 on series (4:3, 4:3, 2:5, 2:8, 4:8, 2:1, 3:2 OT) Cambridge advanced to the 1982-83 Eastern Canada Allan Cup Playoffs. Major Intermediate A Hockey League Team GP W L T OTL GF GA P Georgetown Raiders 30 25 5 0 - 248 111 50 Collingwood Shipbuilders 30 25 5 0 - 236 134 50 Port Elgin Sunocos 30 14 16 0 - 150 175 28 Barrie Flyers 30 9 21 0 - 165 237 18 Midland Athletics 30 9 21 0 - 150 220 18 Durham Huskies 30 8 22 0 - 134 206 16 Playoffs Quarter-final :Collingwood Shipbuilders defeated Midland Athletics :Port Elgin Sunocos defeated Durham Huskies 4-games-to-2 Semi-final :Georgetown Raiders defeated Barrie Flyers 5-games-to-none :Collingwood Shipbuilders defeated Port Elgin Sunocos 4-games-to-none Final :Collingwood Shipbuilders defeated Georgetown Raiders 4-games-to-1 :Collingwood Shipbuilders move on to the 1982-83 Eastern Canada Intermediate Playoffs. Southern Intermediate B Hockey League Team GP W L T OTL GF GA P Rockton Real McCoys 30 28 2 0 - 293 113 58 Tillsonburg Maroons 30 23 7 0 - 184 112 46 Delhi Leafs 30 21 8 1 - 226 133 42 Paris 29'ers 30 19 11 0 - 158 139 38 Dorchester Dolphins 30 18 11 1 - 232 136 37 St. Marys Stonetown Flyers 30 16 14 0 - 172 151 32 Dunnville Mudcats 30 14 16 0 - 150 147 28 Port Dover Lakers 29 7 22 0 - 143 235 14 Smithville Firestone 721's 30 7 23 0 - 140 262 14 Ingersoll B's 30 6 24 0 - 162 237 12 Aylmer Blues 30 5 25 0 - 122 257 10 Seaway Intermediate C Hockey League Team GP W L T OTL GF GA P Dresden Lumber Kings 27 20 6 1 - 219 111 41 Blenheim Intermediates 28 17 10 1 - 167 136 35 Glencoe Centennials 28 12 15 1 - 154 154 25 Tilbury Selects 27 11 13 3 - 136 157 25 Wheatley Omsteads 28 6 20 2 - 101 205 14 Cyclone Intermediate D Hockey League Team GP W L T OTL GF GA P Alvinston 77's 32 19 7 6 - 188 140 44 Lambeth Intermediates 32 15 8 9 - 203 163 39 Watford Generals 32 13 17 2 - 163 197 28 Strathroy Jets 32 12 16 4 - 146 158 28 West Lorne Blues 32 9 20 3 - 161 203 21 Central Ontario Hockey League Intermediate D Team GP W L T OTL GF GA P Shelburne Muskies 22 16 2 4 - 150 63 36 Creemore Chiefs 21 11 5 5 - 104 68 27 Honeywood Norduffs 20 8 9 3 - 115 106 19 Meaford Clippers 19 6 11 2 - 77 119 14 Thornbury 19 2 16 2 - 61 168 6 Team Photos 82-83CamHor.jpg|Cambridge Hornets Game Ads 82-83OHAIntAGameAd.jpg|Georgetown 82-83OHAIntASFGTownGameAd.jpg|Semi Final @ Georgetown Sources *http://www.lfpress.com/ -- London Free Press microfilm for League Standings *http://www.hockeydb.com/ -- Hockey Database for League Standings Category:Ontario Hockey Association Category:1982 in hockey Category:1983 in hockey